Oberon
by Snips95
Summary: AU version of Clone Wars episodes The Mandalore Plot and The Voyage of Temptation. Satine has a secret, and Obi-Wan is about to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but the plot is mine.

Author's Note: I may not post on this one for a while, but I do plan on posting another chapter. And, as always, thanks to CastleSolo for helping me brainstorm and edit this. :) Enjoy!

Satine's POV

I had been eighteen when my world was swept into a bloody civil war. I had nearly lost count of the close encounters I'd had with death when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn arrived with his Padawan to protect me. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

We had gotten separated from Master Jinn and had been forced to live in the wilderness, on the run from the traitors of my world. We spent many nights getting to know each other, becoming closer than most friends become in their lifetime. I fell hopelessly in love with him after he'd rescued me. But it was a romance doomed from the start. He was in love with the Jedi, with the Code, not with me, a silly girl he'd been forced to protect. Or so I thought.

One night after a particularly dangerous escape, I confessed my love for him. I don't know how my words changed his mind, but that night was a night to be remembered. We had only stopped for about an hour before he, too, confessed that he would have left the Order had I asked it. I wanted so desperately to be selfish, to ask him to leave the Jedi, but I knew that the Jedi was where his heart was. I could never ask him to leave the Order.

After we were reunited with Master Jinn, I let him go. Three months later, I learned I was with child. I would have told him, had I been able to send a message. I had to keep my child a secret, from everybody. I couldn't let my newly unified people know, I couldn't tell my advisors, and I couldn't even tell the father.

I traveled to a nearby moon and stayed there until the baby was born. My son, Oberon, looked exactly like Obi-Wan did. He grew up to be a strong, smart, caring soldier. I had never cried harder the night I realized that Obi-Wan would never be proud of his son.

Oberon's POV

When I'd heard that Mother was elected the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems, I won't lie and say I was happy. I was very disappointed. All my life, I'd been loyal to her, waiting for my chance to prove it in battle as my ancestors had. I was hoping she'd join the Republic, but no. She had chosen to be peaceful. I held my tongue in front of her, but I couldn't help but be angry.

"Oberon, I'm going to be meeting the Jedi. Please, don't do anything rash," Mother begged me before leaving. I didn't even have a chance to answer her before she left. I sighed and wondered why it was such a priority to keep my existence a secret.

"At ease, gentlemen," I told my guards before entering my chambers. The eldest of the group, Darius, saw my irritation and came inside.

"What's wrong, son?" He asked, taking his helmet off and setting it on the table.

I couldn't help but confide in the man. He was the closest thing I had to a father, considering my biological father abandoned my mother and me.

"I don't understand why she harbors such resentment toward the Jedi, or to war, for that matter. Civil war made our planet stronger, and unified our people under her. Now, when our system could be crucial to the victory of the Republic, she cowers and remains neutral. How long until the Separatists invade and force us to fight for them?" I ranted, happy to have a vent for my emotions.

Darius stayed silent for a moment. "Son, that civil war wiped out nearly half of her people. She still feels guilt for those who lost family members because of it. Your mother doesn't want that to happen again. As for joining the Republic, if we do, the Separatists will still come to fight their forces."

"I understand that, Darius, but wouldn't it be better for us to be fighting for freedom with the Republic instead of being conquered by the Separatists?" I asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone on this war, Oberon, because I am loyal to your mother. She has been a good friend to me, and she is very wise. She is making the right decision," he told me. "It would break her heart to hear you speak of war this way."

I felt a little twinge of guilt. Yet again, Darius had proven correct. I couldn't argue with what he said, so I let the matter drop.

"She said she was going to meet a Jedi. Why would the Jedi come here if everyone knows that we're neutral?" I asked.

Darius shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask the Jedi."

I laughed. "I'm hardly allowed to speak to anyone besides you and my mother. I would never be permitted to speak to this Jedi."

Darius looked around, then leaned in close to me to whisper, "You're her bodyguard, remember? You can go where she goes."

I felt my eyes widen. He was right. I had been appointed her personal bodyguard years ago when I had started my weapons training with Darius. I grinned, clapping Darius on the shoulder.

"Thank you," I said quickly before walking to my closet. I opened my safe which contained my traditional maroon and black armor. I hurried to put it on, and almost forgot my weapon in the process.

Unlike most of my mother bodyguards, I was trained in a more traditional way, thanks to Darius. I had been trained to use not only the blaster, but I'd also learned how to effectively use an ancient weapon that my ancestors had carried during the wars against the Jedi. It was a long knife that was made up of a cortosis weave. It could stop a lightsaber if need be. Darius was the only other being I knew to carry and use this weapon with great skill.

I clipped it to my belt before putting on my helmet. The heads-up display warmed up, and I couldn't help but smile. Owning your own armor was every Mandalorian boys' dream. The first time I put it on, I was in awe. I feel it every time I put it on.

My armor is different than my guards. Their armor is very pale blue and grey, representing their reliability. Mine, on the other hand, is maroon and black. The maroon represents respect for a lost father and the black represents justice. Colors aren't the only difference, though. Being the heir to my mother's throne, my armor is heavier and made up of a Cortosis-weave for protection against many weapons. I used to complain about the protection when I was younger. Then I had been shot by some maniac that my guards immediately put down. I haven't complained since.

Darius yelling at me to hurry brought me from my thoughts and out of my closet. I watched happily as his eyes filled with pride. He had been my trainer growing up, my mentor, and he'd been a surrogate father for me as well.

"Has she left already?" I asked.

Darius nodded. "I'm sure you'll find her in the throne room, though." He grabbed my shoulder. "Be careful."

I nodded. "I will." He let go of my shoulder as I made my way through the secret passages of the palace that my guards had built for my purposes. I quietly tread down the hallway that led to the throne room.

"…Would you walk with me?" Mother asked the Jedi, offering him her arm. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I was intruding, and she didn't know that I was there.

I followed them to the civil war memorial that Mother had erected after she'd rebuilt the planet. I got as close as I could without looking suspicious. I knew that people were looking at me strangely, but I was more worried about the Jedi my mother was speaking to.

She was confessing something, when the Jedi threw himself in front of her as the memorial exploded. I ran to her, taking her from the Jedi's arms, and taking her away from the scene. The Jedi followed the bomber.

"Are you alright?" I demanded. I was going to follow the Jedi as soon as I knew she was okay.

"Oberon, what are you doing here?" She asked, coughing from the heavy smoke.

"That doesn't matter. Are you alright?" I snapped. She nodded and I ran off in the direction of the Jedi. By the time I found him, he was looking down at the ground. Mother came up beside us and turned away from the gruesome sight. The bomber had jumped off the balcony, his back breaking on impact.

"Who are you?" The Jedi demanded.

"Her Majesty's bodyguard," I answered curtly. This man looked familiar, somehow. "I'm taking her back to the palace." I gently took Mother's arm and led her in the direction of the speeder she'd brought. The Jedi fell in step behind us.

"Since when did you need bodyguards? I thought your system was neutral," the Jedi asked rudely.

I answered for my mother. "As you can see, Jedi, our system—like many others—has terrorist movement. Our position in the war has nothing to do with the fact that this group, Death Watch, dislikes the way Her Majesty runs the government."

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you or her Majesty," the Jedi hurriedly tried to mend the situation.

"Please, Obi-Wan, my—my bodyguard only wishes to protect me. He is not learned in the ways of politics. Forgive him," Mother pleaded as she continued to lean on me. I felt my pride roll over and die as I helped Mother back to the Palace, the Jedi right behind us. I could feel his gaze boring into my back as we walked in front of him. I nearly laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, my lady, I am going to retire," the Jedi told her once we reached the Palace.

"Of course. Good night, Obi-Wan," she replied, letting him leave. As soon as he left, I hurried to my passageway, where she stopped me.

"Oberon!" She exclaimed angrily, following me. She grabbed my arm and turned me around just as I opened the door.

"What on earth were you doing following me?" She demanded. "You could have been hurt!"

"You were just attacked, and you're worried about me?" I shook my head. "Mother, you need to get your priorities straight."

"Oberon, I'm worried that someone will find out about you," she told me, still looking very angry.

"Well, the only person who knows about me is the Jedi, who thinks I'm a dumb, ignorant soldier. I think we'll be fine," I snapped.

"The only reason I said that is because you were digging your own grave. Getting into a fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi is not a good idea. I had to stop you," she explained.

"You call him by name," I realized. "You know him."

She blushed and tried to look angry. "This isn't a conversation we need to be having right now. Go, before someone sees you."

I was hurt. "Why does it matter if anyone sees me? You could lie, just like you always do."

"Oberon-"

"I'm leaving," I interrupted, closing the door on her. I didn't want to speak with her anymore. She was obviously ashamed of me, and I didn't to hear about it anymore than I had to.

Just as I turned to continue down the hallway, I heard her speaking to the Jedi. "I'm going to Concordia, Obi-Wan. You can't stop me."

I heard the Jedi sigh. "If you insist. Is your so-called body-guard coming with us?"

She laughed. "No. He would end up getting into trouble."

"He seems very young."

"He is. He just turned sixteen." She sighed. "He's very loyal, but he's so angry. I don't know how to deal with him most of the time."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. It would only insult him further, and it's the last thing I need. He's very intelligent, but saying what I did earlier hurt him, and he would think that I hated him."

"Where is his family?"

I felt my heart jump into my throat. What would she say?

"His father left his mother while she was pregnant. She gave birth and gave him to me, knowing he would make a loyal servant," she answered smoothly.

"She just gave him up?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Isn't that how many young children end up in the Jedi Temple?"

The Jedi didn't answer. I took my helmet off and walked down the hall, having heard enough. I knew what I was going to do though; I was going to Concordia.

As they left for the hangar, I made my way there, talking to Darius via comlink.

"And they're headed for the moon?"

I nodded. "I'm going with her."

"Be careful, Oberon. There's something strange about this and I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled. Here was someone who cared. "I will. Thank you, Darius." With that, I signed out and made my way to the hangar, putting my helmet back on.

"Oberon!" My mother exclaimed when she saw me. She was wearing lighter travel clothing that suited her much better than that ridiculous outfit she always had to wear.

"Your Majesty," I answered quietly, giving her a small bow as she came up to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me in Mandalore.

"I'm coming with you. I'm to protect you," I answered. The Jedi gave us a funny look and boarded the ship.

"I have Obi-Wan for that, now go back to the Palace!" She hissed.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I'm coming with you."

She looked furious, but said, "If you are found-"

"Why do you always underestimate me? Am I not good enough?" I snapped. "I have done everything you've ever asked of me. Now I ask one small favor in return, a favor that benefits you, and you're angry?"

I've never seen her look hurt. "Oberon, please, go home."

I shook my head, ignoring her pleading look. "No."

"Is there a problem, Satine?" The Jedi asked. "We're ready to leave."

"No, Obi-Wan, there's no problem." She hurriedly wiped away a tear and boarded. Obi-Wan saw the movement and gave me a dirty look. He stopped me as I followed Mother.

"I don't know what you said to her, but I will not allow you to hurt her," he told me.

"I'm her bodyguard, Jedi. I would never intentionally hurt her," I replied coldly. _**No matter how much she hurts me…**_ I thought.

"You're angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jedi. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He grabbed my arm as I tried to leave, and I felt his emotions: the grief at seeing my mother hurt, his anger at me for hurting her, and his curiosity about me. I tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let me go.

"You're extremely Force-sensitive," he murmured, letting me go. "Did your mother refuse to let you be tested?"

"How should I know, Jedi?" I demanded. "I never knew her."

"You've never sought her out?" He sounded surprised.

"This may surprise you, Jedi, but I'm not allowed to leave unless Her Majesty asks me to accompany her. Because I am loyal to her, I abide by that rule."

He frowned, but let me leave. I stood in the hallway, wishing that I didn't have to lie anymore. I don't know how my mother did it, day after day to so many people about me.

As we flew to the moon, I couldn't help but wonder if the Jedi had known my father. My father had been a great Jedi, and a proud warrior. Mother said he was the strongest person she knew, and that he would have stayed with her had she asked. He'd only left because of his duty, and I'd been told that he loved me. As childish as it was, I still clung to the hope that maybe one day I would meet him.

It didn't take long to reach the moon of Concordia, a place I'd never been. I took in the sights with silent awe, unable to say anything, even in Mandalore. I wished that the Jedi wasn't involved, but you don't always get what you want.

I followed Mother to the Governor's house as Obi-Wan disappeared. Before he left, he handed Mother something; an earpiece. What for? I decided that Mother would be safe for the time being. I told her that I was going to follow him and made no room for argument.

As soon as he hopped on the speeder and left, I got on one and followed him at a distance. I had to be careful; he was a Jedi and I wasn't.

He was heading to the old mines. Again, I asked myself what for. I landed about a mile away and ran from there. It was easier than risking the speeder being heard. I made sure that I was silent, just as Darius had taught me.

I watched in amusement as he began murmuring to himself. Then, out of nowhere, a member of Death Watch jumped out from behind him. I forced myself to stay in my hiding spot and watch. I had to think of myself; I had to go back. The Jedi fought well with his lightsaber, but without it, he was knocked unconscious easily.

_**Great. Just great…**_ I thought as they dragged him away. I found decent cover with a better view and sprinted to it. I went unnoticed. I waited for about five minutes as they hung him upside down on the conveyor belt. I got a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

He started to wake up just as the members of Death Watch were leaving. He tapped something on his forearm and began talking to someone… Mother. I silently cursed and waited until they had finished their conversation. It was hard for me not to get up and help him, but I forced myself to remember that I had to remain hidden.

I cursed again as he told her to follow the tracking device. How dare he drag her into this? It was his mess, and he was a grown Jedi. He should have been able to handle himself.

The Death Watch members started the conveyor belt and I watched as some rocks were pulverized; that was about to be Obi-Wan. I realized that I needed to do something, but what?

I spotted more cover and made my way over. I pulled out my blaster, aimed, and dropped one of the guards. Another came rushing at me, and I shot him, too. I felt no remorse as I holstered my weapon. Mother burst through the door and worked to shut the machine off.

"A little help would be nice," the Jedi said, getting closer and closer to being smashed into pieces.

"Aren't you always the one telling me to have patience?" Mother demanded, desperately looking for the switch to shut the machine off.

"I happen to be a bit short on patience right now, thank you very much," the Jedi snapped. I stood up and watched as she freed him. They made their way over to the turbo-lift, where I joined them.

"What are you doing here?" The Jedi demanded indignantly.

"I followed you," I answered simply. I turned to Mother. "Are you alright, Duchess?"

"Yes, thank you, Oberon." She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "You know, for a man sworn to peace, you seem to take pleasure in hurting others."

"I didn't kill those men. That was him. And for a woman sworn to non-violence, you don't seem the least bit troubled that I could have been killed back there," the Jedi snapped. I couldn't help but chuckle. They acted as if they were two years old.

"What's so funny?" The Jedi demanded.

"I apologize, Jedi. Are you still feeling a little short on patience?" I asked politely. Mother giggled and I smiled beneath my helmet. The Jedi gave me a nod of appreciation for killing the guards. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

As the turbolift stopped, I realized that we were in trouble. We weren't going out the way we came in. The doors opened and a guard stood at his post. The Jedi—Obi-Wan—hurriedly knocked him unconscious and stood over my mother as the guards on the other side of the mine began taking shots at us.

I pulled out my blaster and started shooting back as Obi-Wan said, "We'll have to stand and fight. They took out the 'lift." He paused and glanced at my mother. "Or, in your case, just stand."

She gave him a glare as he reached for his lightsaber that wasn't there. I bit back a laugh and watched in horror as the guards used their jetpacks to fly across the mine. I shot as best as I could, taking out two of the three, but one managed to get away. He threw a thermal detonator, and I threw myself in front of Mother and Obi-Wan, taking most of the blast away from them.

The blast threw me against them, and I could hardly concentrate on what was in front of me. I saw the boots of other Mandalorians and panicked, trying to get up. Someone pushed me back down and I felt my helmet being lifted off of my head. I felt someone's fingers brush over my temple, telling me to rest. I knew no more.

"Oberon."

I very slowly tried opening my eyes. My head felt as if someone had let a herd of wild banthas loose on it, and my body felt similar. Groaning, I managed to open my eyes. I saw my mother, who looked as if she hadn't slept in days, Darius, who looked amused, and Obi-Wan, who seemed concerned.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around. I was in my hidden room, a med droid shut down in the corner. Last I knew, I'd dove in front of Mother and Obi-Wan protecting them from the thermal detonator.

"You saved me, Oberon," Mother answered quietly. She smiled. "Thank you."

"I heard it was quite the rescue. Good job, son," Darius told me. I smiled weakly and tried shrugging. Not a good call.

"How are you feeling?" This question came not from Mother, or from Darius. It came from Obi-Wan.

"Do I have to answer?" I asked. He smiled.

"It was a brave thing you did, Oberon."

Again, I shrugged. Then I remember, sitting upright and instantly regretted it. Black spots danced in front of my eyes as Obi-Wan pushed me down again. "What of the Death Watch?"

Obi-Wan looked down as Mother answered. "Oberon, you need to rest-"

"Mother, I want to know," I told her quietly. Thankfully, Darius stepped in.

"Her Majesty is right, but I believe you have a right to know. They escaped. Their leader is—or should I say was?—the governor of Concordia. Thanks to you, Obi-Wan was there to protect the Duchess. You were a sorry mess when they brought you here."

"Obi-Wan saved you," Mother said. "He gave a good deal of his energy to you to keep you alive."

I looked up at him. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

Now it was his turn to shrug. "You're a valuable guardian to Satine."

I nodded, yawning. I turned to look at Mother, who was wearing her ceremonial clothing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Coruscant to plead my case to the Senate," she answered. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Obi-Wan, again.

"I'm going with you," I protested. "You need me."

She smiled sadly. "You're wounded Oberon, and you have proven yourself to me once. You've made me proud."

"Your pride in me isn't going to protect you, your highness," I told her. "Please, let me come with you."

She got what Darius called 'the look of steel' on her face and shook her head. "I've made my decision, Oberon. As soon as you are well, you shall return to your post as my bodyguard. Until then, Darius, please make sure he doesn't leave his bed."

Darius bowed. "Of course, my lady."

I felt very betrayed. I could have rested on the ship; heaven knows it's a long way to Coruscant.

"Thank you, again, Oberon," she told me in standard. Then, in Mandalore, she whispered, "I love you very much, my son."

With that, she left the room. Obi-Wan stayed behind.

"Oberon, I know you wish to come with us, but if you went, you have to understand that you would not only be risking your safety, but that of Satine's," he told me. I nodded. He made sense.

"Now, get some rest. Thank you." He left, leaving me and Darius.

Darius turned back to me. "I know what you're thinking, but I promised your mother that you wouldn't leave your bed."

"Darius, please. There's something wrong with her going to Coruscant alone. I can feel it. I get the feeling that it won't be the last attempt on her life." I paused. "It's not just the Death Watch anymore, Darius. It's something much bigger."

"Oberon, I promised her. I won't break that promise on a feeling. That's my final word," he told me sternly.

"I won't be responsible for her death, Darius!" I snapped, giving away what I truly thought would happen if I didn't go.

"Oberon, she's not going to die," Darius soothed. It didn't work. My gut instincts were telling me that I _had_ to be on that ship when it left.

"I'll rest when I get back. But I _need_ to go with her Darius. I can't explain it," I added at his confused look. Then I realized that I could explain it. "The Jedi told me I was Force-sensitive. Maybe it's his Force telling me I need to go."

Darius said nothing, but he looked extremely torn. "I've always believe in a greater power, Oberon. I may not believe in this Force, but if there is something other than your pig-headedness telling you to go, I'll let you go."

I felt my eyes widen. "How can I go, though? I can barely sit up?"

Darius grinned. "I know your mother's ship inside and out. I think I can find something that'll take a few days to repair."

"Thank you, Darius!" I exclaimed, clasping his forearm.

"Now, while I go out and help you, help yourself and get some sleep." He paused at the door. "You made me very proud, Oberon."

I smiled and groaned as the med droid came back to power. Its rest-cycle was up.

"How do you feel, Master Oberon?" It asked in a monotone voice. I was brutally honest in my reply, and if it were possible for droids to blush, this one would have at my language.

"I'm going to give you a pain-killer," it told me as it injected a syringe into my forearm. I sighed in relief and gratefully thanked it. It didn't take long for the medicine to take its intended effect and within seconds I was asleep.


End file.
